My Immortal
by Pricat
Summary: How do you save a friend from depression? Sam must find out before losing his best friend Zebedee. Magic Roundabout
1. Taking Over Me

My Immortal My Immortal

Ch 1

Zebedee was tossing and turning.

It was the middle of the night. He had been having sleep problems since after his friends had stopped Zeebad.

He had only confided his problem to Sam.

In his dream he was in darkness. A fog of dark mist was surrounding him.

"_Let me take over you Zebedee, let me out. You could be free of the pain. Just trust me." It told him._

_Zebedee felt afraid. _

"_No I won't let you! Only light is in my heart. You only come out when I brood." The Magical Springer told it._

_The fog laughed as it went into Zebedee's heart…._

He woke up sweating.

"Just a bad dream again." He told himself as he bounced into the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and freaked out. His face looked like Zeebad's with glowing eyes.

He calmed down and got back into bed.

Zeebad cackled as he watched his enemy sleep.

"His depression is beginning to take over. Good! He'll be like me in no time." He thought as he fell asleep…

The next day Mr Rusty was shocked at Zebedee as well as the others.

He was wearing a leather jacket and black gloves.

"Are you okay man?" Dylan asked Zebedee.

"I'm fine. Beat it hippy!" Zebedee answered bitterly.

Florence was worried.

"Maybe it's April Fool's Day." Dougal whispered.

Sam then saw Zebedee lying on the grass. He was sad and walked over to him.

"Zeb you okay? You haven't been yourself today. I'm worried." He asked him.

"You… care about me?" Zebedee said softly.

Sam nodded.

He watched as his friend fell asleep.

"_I'm worried about him. I think depression is beginning to eat him up inside." _ The soldier thought.

But the one giving him the depression was somebody related to him, somebody who had rejected him…


	2. Hello

My Immortal

Ch 2

The stranger smiled as he entered the Roundabout and into the freezing prison.

He was wearing a cloak. Zeebad was curious to who he was.

"Hello Zeebad. I'm here to help you take care of Zebedee. I see he's not been himself." He said to the blue skinned Magical Springer.

"Who're you? It's like we've met before." He asked him.

"Don't worry. All you need to know is that I want to help you." The stranger answered.

Zebedee was feeling worse as he was in his house in the clouds. He noticed Sam had left his sword there and smiled.

He felt nerves as he picked it up.

"_Go ahead do it. I know you want to. That way Zeebad won't bother you, he won't haunt your dreams and hurt you. What're you waiting for?"_ his heart told him.

"_I know what you're thinking. Don't do it Zeb. You have a good life. Why end it because of Zeebad? What will your friends think when they find out?" _his head told him.

"I don't care. Let me try." He told himself.

In the Village Sam felt worried as he was with the others.

He went to find Zebedee but was shocked when he found him.

There were cuts all over Zebedee's body and spring.

"C-Can you hear me? I'm going to get you help." The soldier told him.

He wondered why his friend had done this.

He wondered if he was depressed but thoughts like that had never entered his mind before.

Mr Rusty understood as he helped Sam bring him to hospital.

He too was worried.

Zebedee was normally happy, telling them if something was wrong so why had this happened? He saw Zebedee open his eyes and point at the Roundabout.

The elderly man understood. He had never asked if he was okay emotionally after defeating Zeebad but he'd never answered as well as Sam.

Zeebad saw the stranger laugh.

He was Zebedee's father. He'd hated his son when he realised what a horrible freak he was. All he was to him was a spring boy. But now was his chance to destroy the Village.

He just needed Zeebad's help in doing it.

Meanwhile Sam was at the hospital. Zebedee was in a bed asleep. He was in a coma because of his injuries. He was siling on the outside but inside he wanted to cry.

"Why would you do it mate? I know Zeebad bothers you day and night and even in your dreams but why... would you want to end your life?

That would upset everybody especially me.

You're really my best and only friend. You care about me the way I do about you.

Remember when Zeebad tried to make me his servant in helping him take over the world? I couldn't help him but deep down in my heart I wanted somebody besides you to like me for who I am.. But after he tried to kill you in that battle with him, I knew I couldn't do it.

My heart wasn't made for evil like his. After Zeebad was reimprisoned, I was scared and barely came down from the Roundabout, my post because I knew Florence and the others wouldn't be able to trust me but you still did.

You showed them I was still good even when I was with Zeebad. I normally don't have confidence and went along with Zeebad but when you showed up on that icy cliff to help our other friends, you knew I wasn't evil. When you told me it was what's inside of me that counts, that's when I got the inner strength to try and stop Zeebad but I failed.

But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you wake up from the coma because I don't want you to leave and neither do the others. I know you're immortal in flesh but not in spirit." the soldier said choking up as he left.

Inside of his mind Zebedee was trapped in darkness but was running from something. He then shivered as he saw who it was. It was his father.

"Hello Zebedee. It's been a long time." he told him. Zebedee was very afraid. His father had hurt him as a child emotionally because he had a spring.

His father cackled at his son's fear. "W-What do you want with me?" Zebedee asked him scared.

"I want the Village destroyed but I need to destroy you first. That way you can't help your other friends!" his father answered as he sent him flying off the icy cliff... like Zeebad.

Zebedee's father was mortal. He was slender with blonde hair, blue eyes with dark rings around his eyes.

He'd hated Zebedee since he was born.

Soon everything his son cared about would be destroyed and there was nothing he could do about it...


	3. All that I'm Living For

My Immortal

Ch 3

Zebedee was trapped in his mind. He hated his father. He wondered why he'd came to the Village.

He then heard a voice cackle as he found himself in the Village but it didn't feel the same.

He felt sadness from the place.

He saw Mr Rusty sitting on a horse on the Magic Roundabout. He seemed sad. He wondered why his friend was so sad.

"Are you okay? What happened to the Village?" he asked him scared.

"The Village fell into a great sadness after you left.

After you… went, Zeebad took over, destroying the happiness of the Village. The Roundabout and I haven't been the same since this all happened." The elderly man answered him.

"Where's the others?" Zebedee asked him.

"Zeebad imprisoned them in the Roundabout. They refused to let Zeebad into their hearts. They wanted to keep you alive." He told him sadly.

Zebedee didn't understand.

"W-What happened to me?" Zebedee asked him scared.

Mr Rusty sighed before going on.

"You were depressed and you hurt yourself with Sam's sword so you ended up in a coma. But somebody hurt you after you recovered.

It was Zeebad. He removed the thing that made you immortal. He killed you while you were trying to save Sam. He was more upset when you left, he locked himself in his house and refuses to come out.

The magic that keeps us happy died that day and evil took over." Mr Rusrt answered.

Zebedee then heard voices cackle as darkness created a cage.

"_Having fun are we Zeb? Give up! _

_You'll never wake up._

_You're trapped here with me, the darkness in you that only is loose when Zeebad bothers you._

_We can play all day." _They told him.

Zebedee didn't want to give up. He wanted to protect everything but he had to wake up.

First he had to get out of this cage the datkness had trapped him in.

The darkness only came out when he couldn't sleep because of Zeebad or he got broody.

"_That's it! I have to be happy to escape! But how?_

_The only thing that makes me happy are my friends especially Sam." _Zebedee thought as he saw a picture appear in his gloved hand.

It was of him as a little Magical Springer with something in his arms.

It was a toy soldier.

It was Sam.

He then began to remember….

He was seven years old and living in the Land of Magical Springers.

He'd moved there with his Mom. She'd left his human father.

He was feeling lonely.

He was very shy and felt nervous around the other kids.

He then saw something sitting on his toy chest. It was a soldier that looked like one at Buckingham Palace but he smiled.

"Wow! Mom must've got him. He's so cool. I can't wait to play with you." He said to it.

He then heard the other kids outside laughing and felt sad. He then looked at the soldier and smiled. An idea formed in the seven year old's mind.

He had magic but his Mom was still teaching him how to use it. He then put the soldier on the floor and held his small gloved hands in front of him.

He focused hard on bringing it to life. Magic shot out of his hands and surrounded the soldier.

When the magic had faded, the soldier was standing upright. "I can't believe I did it!" Zebedee thought as the soldier looked around but hid behind the toy chest.

"_That's weird. Maybe he's… shy. Like I am around other kids." He thought as he bounced towards the toy chest but the soldier had moved from there and was hiding somewhere else._

"_He must want to play hide and seek." Zebedee thought as he went to find the soldier._

"_Hello? It's okay. I won't hurt you. But you probably don't want to be my friend like everybody else. They don't think I'm like them." He called out sadly as he bounced into his room._

_He threw himself onto his bed. He then felt somebody touch him._

_He looked up. It was the soldier. _

"_Why're you sad? You're alone all the time, aren't you?" he said gently._

_Zebedee nodded sadly. "Yes. My Mommy goes to other places and help people and the other kids don't want to play with somebody who used to live in the human world._

_I think my Mommy got me you so I could have a friend so I wouldn't be lonely all the time. _

_I'm Zebedee. What's your name?" the Magical Springer replied._

"_I… don't have a name." The soldier answered._

_Zebedee then smiled. "I know! I'll call you Sam." He told him._

_After that day he and Sam had been very good friends even when he was an adult and had moved to the Enchanted Village…_

A bright fiery like aura had surrounded Zebedee amd he broke free.

The darkness was around him like a sea but he had to keep fighting through it.

Sam was feeling sad as he stood up on the top of the Roundabout. He couldn't focus on guarding Zeebad when his best friend was lying in hospital in a coma.

Mr Rusty knew how he felt. He'd been worried about Zebedee since this happened.

He was playing the barrel organ at the Roundabout. Florence and the others were confused. They knew something was up with their friends but didn't know what.

Florence had tried asking but didn't want to upset Sam or Mr Rusty.

"Maybe Zebedee did a really big trick and he's in prison." Dougal said.

"No way! Zebedee does tricks and stuff but he'd never do anything that bad. He might've gone on hoilday." Basil suggested. Florence agreed along with Coral.

Mr Rusty walked off feeling sad. He knew that without Zebedee, the magic in the Roundabout would disappear and the happiness in the Village would go with it.

He remembered the days before Zebedee arrived at the Village. Nobody wanted to ride the Roundabout and the magic had gone. But then Zebedee arrived and got the children of the Village to ride and magic returned to the Village.

He didn't want to imagine what would happen if Zebedee didn't wake up...

He went to Zebedee's hospital room. He was breathing softly as his gloved hand touched Mr Rusty's face.

The elderly man's hope rose like a shooting star.

Inside Zebedee had reached the surface. He had beaten it in his mind for now.

After Mr Rusry left, the Magical Springer's eyes opened slowly.

They were taking in the room he was in.

Zeebad snarled as he saw that in his prison in the Roundabout.

"Curses! He's alive! What does it take to kill him?" he said to himself angrily.

He then smiled as he remembered a way.

It just involved some dark magic...


End file.
